All that Remains
by starneko
Summary: One Shots and drabbles I've written of stories. Chapter ratings will vary from K to T. Adult Supervision- "You don't need to that, what you need is adult supervision." She laughed this really upset Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: So here is a collection of story pieces and drabbles I've posted on tumbler. If you have a story prompt or a scenario you'd like me to write out for you just leave me a message and I'll put it here. Thanks hope you enjoy.**_

_**Playground Games**_

_**For**: Drink-tea-and-Carry-On_

_**Genre:** Friendship_

_**Fandom: ** Hetalia_

_**Pairing: ** Prussia and England_

England and Prussia may not have been the closest friends but they did have an understanding. It all started when they were small children barely old enough to be in primary school.

England had been an odd child in his household. His older brothers were always boisterous and didn't understand England's claims of magic and such. This made him often teased sometimes far more roughly then their parents knew. He weathered it all pretty well. So when he got teased mercilessly by the other kids on the playground during his first year of primary school it was just normal. He dealt with is in his own quiet fashion.

It was Prussia who taught him how to give back just as good as he got. When Prussia transferred to their school late in the year he became the new target to the bullies. His pale features and red eyes brought out some of the harsher teasing. At first Prussia didn't know how to react, and England actually stood up to his brother's Wales and Ireland when they started by throwing rocks at the older boys.

They didn't know it was England but it sure got them to leave Prussia alone. "Sorry about them. They can be right gits." England muttered at the albino before running off in embarrassment. This wasn't really how he wanted others to see him behave.

The next day Prussia was seen making friends with France and Spain but never said anything to England about the previous day. They weren't really in the same class so England didn't expect it. However by the end of the week Prussia would surprise him.

A group of some of the worst bullies had England pinned down outside the school fence and was threatening to shave his eyebrows. No one knows what started it or why. Probably just cause he looked like a good target. England expected to go home with no eyebrows at this point. He just closed his eyes and prayed they didn't do anything worse.

It was when he realized the yelling was no longer them jeering him or that no one was holding him down that he opened his eyes. Prussia had jerked the bigger kid off him and was in the process of beating him up. England stared a moment before tripping one of the bullies friends who was in the process of trying to get Prussia off his friend. By the end of the incident England was no longer just weathering the treatment but fighting back.

**_~ %~% ~_**

_**Adult supervision**_

_**For:** Me_

_**Genre:** Friendship_

_**Fandom:** Hetalia_

_**Pairing:** America and Fem!America_

"Arthur." Canada was surprised when he met England in the hallways, and the older man recognized him immediately. It was more due to the fact that he didn't believe America could be this early if his life depended on it.

Of course this lead to England questioning him about his brother, "I know you're not his keeper, Matthew, but he did mention the other day about being next to your room in the hotel."

"Oh well I think he's up. His secretary was banging on his door this morning."

"Secretary? Alfred's got a secretary?"

"Yeah the blond girl at the last meeting, I think she's his secretary. She hounds him like one." After a moment Matthew added, "Maybe his boss thought he needed a babysitter."

"I don't think I remember her." England was really trying to recall a particular person when they spotted the subject of their discussion ahead. America had his back to them talking to a young blond in a business suit. England felt painful flash when he saw the two together, but dismissed it quickly. He wouldn't get jealous of Alfred spending time with others. "Speak of the devil."

"That's her, Arthur." Canada pointed to the girl. She looked to be no older than 19 but he felt something off about her. She looked familiar but Arthur could not say he's ever met her before. America hadn't turned to notice the two approaching nations but the discussion was apparently serious.

"I don't know why you don't propose any of those other plans at these meetings? Seriously the communications plan was so brilliant, and then you bring this to the table." She sighed as Alfred just gave her one of his silly replies about the awesomeness of his ideas while she fingered through a folder. "You can drop the act you know. _I_, of all people, know your masks." She told him before he continued with his excuse.

Alfred was quiet in his response, but both England and Canada could tell the seriousness in his tone of voice. This was not the America they were use to. Now Arthur was really jealous. Who was this woman that could bring about such a response? That was when he noticed how she looked just like Alfred. The same blue eyes and blonde hair, but it was the gestures and subconscious twitches that mimicked America's own that really caught his attention.

"You don't need that, what you need is adult supervision." She laughed this really upset Alfred.

"Amelia." He whined. "You really hurt me." Alfred was genuine in this. He was still so absorbed into the conversation he still hadn't paid attention to the other nations. "We're both America. I promised I wouldn't let our people down. You may be the same as me but that includes you."

"Really, North, don't make me regret talking Lee into surrendering the south." She replied quietly shoving the folder into his hands.

"Amelia." Alfred looked at her with one of those faces he wouldn't even show Arthur, and why wouldn't he show it to her. They were both America apparently? It was obvious to anyone who looked at the scene he was truly hurt. She returned the pained look with a sad smile of her own.

Arthur and Matthew looked positively stunned as the realization of who she was dawned on them. _Two Americas? _Well they've all seen her around assisting Alfred in his paperwork and assumed her just to be a secretary. Of course it's no surprise a nation that size can't really be of one mind especially with the type of government they have.

So two Americas? It was mind boggling. They could just pray she wasn't too much like Alfred.

"You know we're all horrible people at one point in our lives. We're never going to look like the good guy all the time." It was a quiet statement but none of them missed it. Alfred looked as if he wanted to reply but she held a finger up and continued. "Nations are born out of conflict, chaos and human desperation. Those who weather it, learn, survive and become better for it. We just have to walk forward with hope and integrity in our hearts, and pray others to forgive our foolishness."

Alfred smiled, "So no regrets?"

"No regrets." She answered without missing a beat. "Now off to a meeting. Don't make me have to beg England to baby sit you. I'll have him bake scones." Alfred laughed at the threat while England protested the obvious jab at his cooking. Amelia, once known as the confederate states of America, walked away.

"Is that who I think it is?" Canada asked quietly of course Alfred and Arthur were too busy arguing to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**For**: Me

**Genre: **Romance, Angst,

**Pairings: ** Canada/Prussia, England/America

**Note: **This one may get a story of it's own. I've had interesting plot bunnies floating about in my head.

**Door 13**

**Washington D.C.**

**April 3rd, 2009**

Outside of the facility and hallways looked like any government facility. Sterile, gray and depressing, the kind of place that looks like it sucks the life out of anything that touches it. At least until we reached the second lock down door. The first was an airtight gray security door. There was no window to see on the other side just an intercom in a depressing alcove. It actually looked just like 13 other doors in the hallway. The only thing distinguishing the doors from another was the fading paint of numbers. This was door 13. Door 1 through 12 didn't require a security clearance and a rigorous training program that made you think they were going to make you a navy seal when you got done, but 13 did.

"You're also supposed to have 6 months on the job training with the secret service before you pass through these doors. I don't know what got into them sending fresh meat in." My trainer sighed as she punched in the code. I didn't respond because pointing out that I had been there for over a year would have been useless. Apparently I'm a little invisible here. The others would joke that it is because my dad is Canadian and to be honest I never got the joke until recently.

"So when you get in, don't talk to them unless asked a direct question." My trainer continued as the door opened to a short hallway just large enough for the two of us and our little cart with a blue door. It was desert for the 'inmates' the cook joked around but I found the whole thing distasteful. "You're Tennessee today. So if they ask who you are…" She paused and looked at me a second. "You may be able to pass for Minnesota though. You're dad's Canadian right." I just nodded because she didn't wait for a response before declaring me the other state. "You don't have boobs to pull off Tennessee."

"But I'm a guy." I reminded her. She just snorted and looked at me with pity.

"You're cute and small. The common look assigned for Tennessee is a small blond with large boobs. They'd make you cross dress but you can't pull off the personality. Think Dolly Parton."

I remember from the handbook they made memorize that states were assigned to the attendants to make the 'inmate' more comfortable. They don't know if the names actually corresponded to people like him but he cried like a baby for his kids during the first year of his confinement. That horrible word inmate kept popping up. I found it disgusting what the government was doing, but it wasn't just ours. Depressing enough all of the governments had been doing it since WWII ended.

After passing the blue door the hallway changed. It looked like one of the white house hallways. Not the white house of today but one that existed years ago. My trainer just smiled at my confused look. "It makes him feel at home. One of the floors upstairs actually replicates his Virginia home before they sold it. We use the white house floor during the week." Her attitude was so non-chalant about the whole thing, but I'm sure after doing this for years the attitude goes with the job. I tried not to pull a face and thanks to my training I could say I was successful but I'm sure she saw through it. My trainer was a pro at this job. "Don't feel sorry for them trust me. They're happy this way. I've been here for the last thirty years and my dad had my position before me. He could remember stories from when they weren't so confined." I just nod in response. I can't argue with her here I've waited 3 years to get to this position.

"You're lucky, the FACE family plus P is in today."

"FACE family?" I asked as we closed onto another security door. This one didn't have as many obvious security measures because it was suppose to look like a door in the white house but it had enough hidden security features that they'd know if an ant squeezed under it.

"Yeah the FACE family, you would know this term if they gave you the full 6 months. She snorted, "France, America, Canada and England plus Prussia."

I nodded. I should have known it. They called them the FACE family because the first four had practically been a family when America and Canada were babies.

"Prussia's been dating Canada since the 1980's."

"Oh they let them choose who they get to date?"

"Well for Prussia it's been because the Canadian government has been babysitting him since the wall fell but among the nations that is the only thing they get to choose."If the fact that every government in the world wasn't holding the living embodiment of their nation basically a drugged out prisoner with special privileges I'd almost be touched at the sentiment. "I hope you don't get offended easily. They don't let nations date humans so it severely limits their choices. About only a third of them are female so you'll find many openly gay relationships."

I didn't have to answer, she would know it cause of my training to this point. They only started letting them openly date within the last ten years because they were 'dating' in secret. The governments tried not to look at the nations as rational emotional being but they still reflected the same basic needs humans.

Stopping at the last door we had to abandon the cart. My trainer hoisted a large covered tray and I grabbed the other. "Okay so her we go. When I open this door I'm going to tell you which plate to lead off with. I usually give plate A to the most hyper or belligerent one cause it's got extra sleepy drugs and C goes to who ever is the most passive cause it's the control plate with no drugs. C usually goes to Canada but it is Hockey season so who knows, and A usually is a tie between America and Prussia. That of course depends on if France and England are going at it or not. The remaining plate on your tray will probably go to one of those two because it's a medium laced plate. Remember this is dessert so they've already had hours to get worked up." I was impressed at the speed that the speech was given to me. Of course she save the best for last "Oh and remember France will grope you."

I could feel myself pale as she opened the door and a wall of sound struck us. France and England were snarling at each other while America was laughing. Poor Canada looked like he was going to pass out from being so stoned and looked like he was trying to give his boyfriend mouth to mouth but missed it. "Hey guys!" My trainer announced loudly. It rivaled the pitch of America's laugh so no one paid attention. "Give plate A to England and C to Canada. I'll serve France and Prussia." She said revealing the desert plates. All the while I could only imagine what the nations probably were like before they were nearly drugged into oblivion and it made my stomach churn as I was about to serve up more mind numbing control to them. Well everyone but Canada, he did get the clean plate today.


End file.
